Piano
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pianis kecil yang dilihatnya di Akita. Namun, dirinya tidak pernah menemukan sosok pianis kecil itu ketika kembali ke Akita. Setelah satu tahun pernikahannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Dia berhasil menemukan pianis kecil yang selama ini dicarinya/Garis besar Anniversary/SasuSaku/DLDR! {Yoriko Yokochidan Birthday}


**Piano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! (Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya silahkan klik tombol 'BACK') DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo Piano oOo**_

 _Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di dalam sebuah gedung yang menampilkan permainan piano klasik yang mengagumkan. Seorang bocah lelaki kecil menguap dengan lebar sebelum memandang wanita di sampingnya dengan rasa bosan._

 _Seharusnya, mereka datang ke Akita untuk berlibur. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya malah mengajaknya dan juga kakaknya ke sebuah gedung yang menampilkan permainan piano klasik. Sejauh ini, permainan yang dimainkan sangat membosankan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan permainan musik klasik yang dimainkan._

" _Kaa-chan, Sasu ingin pulang." Bocah lelaki itu menarik-narik gaun yang dipakai ibunya._

" _Sebentar lagi, Sasu-chan." Mikoto mengelus rambut putra bungsunya itu._

 _Bocah lelaki itu menerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya mengelus rambut adiknya yang terlihat begitu lucu itu._

" _Sabar, otoutou." Itachi tersenyum lembut._

 _Bocah lelaki itu mendenguskan wajahnya dan membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu. Tepuk tangan semakin terdengar riuh ketika seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan gaun putih yang indah selesai memainkan sebuah lagu._

" _Kali ini, saya tidak akan sendiri berada di panggung ini. Saya disini ditemani oleh putri saya, Sakura Sonata!"_

 _Sasuke memandang seorang gadis kecil, kira-kira seumurannya dan terlihat malu-malu. Rambut gadis itu tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup topi yang dikenakannya. Gaun berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan._

" _Itachi, lucu sekali bukan!" Mikoto memandang putra sulungnya itu. "Ibu jadi ingin mempunyai anak perempuan."_

 _Sasuke kembali mendenguskan wajahnya. Jika dia memiliki adik perempuan, dia tidak akan di sayang lagi oleh ibunya. Siapa nanti yang akan menemaninya saat tidur, membuatkannya susu dan membacakan dongeng. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin memiliki adik perempuan!_

" _Kaa-chan!" Sasuke memandang ibunya. "Sasu tidak ingin punya adik perempuan. Mereka.. menyebalkan!"_

 _Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan gemas. Bocah lelaki itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibunya yang terlalu erat dan menciumi pipinya terus menerus._

" _Kaa-chan!"_

" _Hihi.. kamu lucu sekali saat sedang cemburu, Sasu-chan."_

 _Onyxnya memandang kearah panggung. Gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dan memainkan pianonya, Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu._

" _Can Can, Jacques Coffehbach."_

 _Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya. Terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke._

" _Sasu-chan juga tahu lagu itu?" tanya Mikoto._

" _Asuma sensei pernah mengajari lagu itu di sekolah."_

 _Penampilan gadis kecil itu benar-benar memukaunya. Kelincahan tangan gadis itu menari diatas tuts piano benar-benar mampu membuat semua penonton terdiam. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berapa lama gadis itu berlatih piano hingga seperti itu?_

 _Dan ketika gadis kecil itu selesai bermain, semua orang bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bertepuk tangan. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh terdengar menggema di gedung konser._

 _Sasuke masih tidak berkedip memandangnya. Gadis itu.. entah mengapa membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan sosok gadis itu._

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mimpi tentang gadis kecil itu datang kembali. Gadis kecil yang selalu dia cari hingga sekarang, Sakura Sonata.

Saat dirinya kembali ke Akita satu tahun kemudian, dia tidak bisa menemukan gadis kecil itu lagi. Gadis itu sudah tidak bermain di gedung konser itu dan gadis bernama Sakura Sonata itu hilang bagai di telan bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, bahkan Sasuke hingga kini mencarinya tetapi tidak menemukan dimana gadis itu tinggal.

Onyxnya kemudian beralih menatap sebuah foto yang di pajang di kamarnya. Fotonya dan istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung itu selalu tersenyum. Wanita yang dinikahkan dengannya tanpa cinta, mereka melalui perjodohan yang sudah direncanakan ibunya dan juga ibu Sakura. Dirinya dan Sakura tidak kuasa menolak itu semua dan menerima pernikahan mereka.

Meski Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak pernah bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka.

Dia masih suka melihat foto mantan kekasih istrinya yang meninggal saat kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Meski sudah sepuluh bulan menikah, namun rupanya istrinya itu masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Air hangat yang mengalir keluar dari shower membuat kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk sebagai CEO membuatnya harus bekerja dengan ekstra.

Dan ketika Sasuke telah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, dirinya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura sedang memasak sesuatu. Dari baunya, Sasuke suda hafal dengan apa yang di masak Sakura. Pangsit.

Mereka sudah menikah selama sepuluh bulan, tidak ada cekcok antara mereka. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja mereka belum melakukan kewajiban masing-masing diatas ranjang. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau memenuhinya, hanya saja dirinya yang belum siap untuk menyentuh Sakura. Baginya, melakukan hubungan suami istri itu harus dilandasi cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa melakukan ritual sakral itu jika Sakura saja tidak mencintainya. Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah ini artinya dirinya mulai mencintai Sakura?

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri suaminya. Satu kecupan di daratkan pada pipi suaminya sebelum memandang mata yang tegas itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, ayo kita makan."

Sasuke memandang hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Istrinya hanya bisa memasak pangsit dan mungkin beberapa masakan biasa lainnya. Sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura memang tidak pandai dalam hal membuat masakan. Namun, dirinya tidak pernah bosan dengan pangsit yang selalu di masak Sakura.

Bahkan saat pertama Sakura berkunjung ke ruangannya. Gadis itu membawakannya semangkuk pangsit yang rasanya sungguh lezat. Meski hanya sebuah pangsit, tetapi jika rasanya lezat dan di masak oleh istrinya, dia akan memakannya tanpa rasa bosan.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil dengan lirih. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memasak pangsit. Aku janji, makan malam nanti aku akan memasakanmu sup dan tempura."

"Sakura." Sasuke ganti memanggil istrinya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Mau pangsit sekalipun, jika itu hasil masakan tanganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan itu."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat, ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadanya. Dan satu pelukan di dapatkan Sasuke pagi itu.

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Sakura memandang data-data pasien yang dia tangani. Hari ini rumah sakit penuh dengan pasien yang berdatangan, dikarenakan wabah penyakit demam berdarah yang menjadi momok di seluruh Jepang. Dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana negaranya bisa terserang penyakit dari daerah tropis seperti ini.

Akhir-akhir ini, dirinya memang sering menemukan tumpukan sampah di depan rumah warga dan air yang menggenang. Tak jarang, nyamuk-nyamuk nakal suka sekali bermain di sana.

"Sakura, istirahatlah." Ino masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan membawa kotak bekal. "Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk makan siang bersamamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura menunjuk kotak bekal yang di bawa Ino.

"Bekalku." Ino tersenyum. "Sai-kun memasakannya untukku, romantis bukan."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Ino dan Sai memang resmi menikah setelah enam bulan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Dirinya ikut bahagia ketika Ino menikah dengan seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

Sakura teringat akan seseorang yang juga dulu telah mengisi hatinya. Pria yang meninggal tepat di hari pernikahannya. Pria yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya. Tetapi, siapa yang bisa menghindari takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan?

"Wajahmu kelihatan ceria akhir-akhir ini," ucap Ino. "Penjaga makam juga sudah tidak pernah melihatmu lagi mengunjungi makam Sasori."

Sakura tersentak. Kesibukannya menjadi seorang dokter dan istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat waktunya terisi penuh. Pada bulan-bulan pertama pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, dirinya selalu meratapi nasib yang mengharuskannya menikah dengan pria dingin seperti Sasuke. Namun lama-kelamaan, dirinya mulai mengikhlaskan semua yang terjadi padanya.

Apalagi, Sasuke tidak seburuk yang dia duga. Pria itu begitu hangat, terkadang Sasuke menemaninya berbelanja, membantunya mencuci piring atau membersihkan rumah. Sakura memang tidak ingin memakai jasa pembantu rumah tangga. Dia ingin mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri, meski memasak saja dia harus banyak belajar.

"Aku lupa mengunjunginya."

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. Lupa? Ini sesuatu yang aneh untuknya. Sakura tidak pernah absen untuk datang ke makam Sasori dan menceritakan semua yang dia alami kepada pemuda itu. Maka ketika Sakura mengatakan lupa untuk mengunjungi Sasori, pasti ada seseorang yang di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu, ada seseorang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Dan Ino tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Akhirnya, Sakura bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke. Meski sahabatnya itu tidak menyadarinya, Sakura telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Semoga kamu bahagia."

Sakura merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu lalu tertawa.

"Aku bahagia, Ino."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Akhirnya. Akhirnya sahabatnya berhasil menemukan seseorang yang kini telah membuat separuh hati dan nyawa sahabatnya kembali.

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Sasuke memandang ponselnya yang diletakan di mejanya. Rapat dengan Sabaku corp berjalan dengan rumit dan membuat sebagian kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Istri merah mudanya itu tidak menghubunginya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakura untuk menghubungi Sasuke katika masuk jam makan siang. Mengabari dirinya dan Sasuke akan bernapas lega ketika mengetahui bagaimana kondisi istrinya.

Dan ketika ponselnya bergetar dan nama istrinya tertera di layar ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun. Maaf aku terlambat mengabarimu, pasien di rumah sakitku begitu banyak."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kamu sudah makan?"

Sasuke tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya memiliki kebiasaan untuk bertanya pada istrinya tentang kegiatan yang dilakukan istrinya. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah bertanya apapun, meski itu pada kakaknya sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, dia selalu ingin tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

" _Sudah. Tadi Ino datang mengunjungiku, dia membawakanku bekal. Jadi, kami makan bersama tadi."_

"Hn."

" _Sasuke-kun sendiri, sudah makan?"_

Sasuke memandang jam di dinding ruangannya. Dia baru ingat jika perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

"Belum."

" _Hee? Kamu ini bagaimana, Sasuke-kun. Makan siang itu penting bagi kesehatanmu, tuan presdir."_

"Hn. Aku akan makan siang setelah ini."

" _Baiklah. Aku harus segera bekerja, jangan lupa makan siang, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Segera dirinya menghubungi Kakashi selaku tangan kanannya.

"Kakashi, pesankan aku makan siang."

.

Sakura memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya sebelum memandang jam di dinding ruangannya. Pukul sebelas malam. Hari ini jadwalnya begitu penuh dan ketika mengambil ponselnya, ada banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Dia lupa mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa hari ini dia pulang lebih malam.

Dan ketika memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas, tiba-tiba saja sebuah foto jatuh dari dalam tasnya. Jemari lentiknya memungut foto tersebut dan rasanya dunianya berhenti berputar.

Disana, foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasori. Foto itu mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Menarik napas panjang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya.

.

"Sasori-kun."

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, berada di pemakaman dan berdiri di depan batu nisan milik Sasori. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mengusap batu nisan yang dingin itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu, aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Hanya saja, sekarang aku memiliki kehidupanku yang baru dan keluargaku yang baru. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak, dan Sasuke-kun begitu manja dan rewel."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Air mata meleleh begitu saja membasahi pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan perasaanku sekarang. Aku begitu bahagia dengan pernikahan yang aku jalani. Awalnya aku tidak bahagia, tetapi melihat bagaimana Sasuke-kun memberikan sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman, aku menjadi bahagia dengannya tanpa aku sadari. Jangan membenciku, Sasori-kun. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintainya."

Sakura mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Meski aku sekarang mencintainya, tapi percayalah, kenangan yang pernah kita lalui tidak akan pernah hilang dari benakku. Setidaknya, aku memiliki kenangan yang bisa aku ceritakan pada anakku nanti. Kalau aku pernah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatiku."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang cincin di jari manisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sasori-kun. Sasuke-kun pasti khawatir sekali padaku."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, bahwa dirinya mencintai Suaminya.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Sakura melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Membuka pintu rumahnya, matanya memandang lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala dan suara televisi.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Jika suaminya itu masih terjaga, seharusnya suaminya menjawab panggilannya. Dan ketika langkah kakinya sampai di ruang tengah, barulah dia bisa melihat Sasuke tidur di sofa dengan nyenyak.

Sesuatu yang hangat masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan pulas. Langkah kakinya tertuju pada Sasuke, dirinya membungkukan diri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kerahnya. Dirinya baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Jam berapa ini, Sakura?"

"Jam sebelas malam, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Ditanya begitu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Inilah yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dengan Sasuke, suaminya itu selalu perhatian padanya.

"Aku lupa mengabarimu jika hari ini aku banyak pasien, Sasuke-kun. Kamu sudah makan malam?" Sakura melepas jasnya.

"Belum."

"Kenapa belum?" Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan keheranan.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat pipi suaminya merona merah, dan baginya suaminya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kamu bilang ingin membuatkan tempura dan sup untuk makan malam. Jadi, aku menunggumu hingga pulang."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia menjadi merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi kabar pada suaminya. Jika dia memberi kabar, setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan kelaparan seperti ini.

"Aku sempat membeli takoyaki sebelum pulang tadi. Makan itu dulu saja, akan aku buatkan makan malam."

"Hn. Tidak perlu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu pasti lelah, jadi kita makan takoyaki saja."

Bohong, jika dia mengatakan dia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang.

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Sakura di sisinya. Semalam dia tidur dengan memeluk Sakura, dan sekarang istrinya tidak ada di sisinya. Dengan malas, dirinya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang sedang memasak, rambut merah muda istrinya itu diikat keatas. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang milik istrinya.

"Hn."

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke membalikan badannya. Satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membuatkanmu tempura dan sup untuk sarapan hari ini."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan memandang Sakura yang sibuk memasak. Entah mengapa, dia menyukai saat-saat dimana Sakura memasak seperti saat ini.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil istrinya. "Berhentilah bekerja."

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil milik suaminya dan tersenyum. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan itu membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke menciumnya? Semenjak mereka menikah, suaminya itu belum pernah mencium bibirnya selain saat pernikahan mereka dulu.

Beberapa dokter dan perawat yang melihatnya tersenyum menggoda dan membuat pipinya merona merah. Suaminya memang tampan dan tak jarang banyak yang menggodanya karena berhasil menggaet pria setampan Sasuke Uchiha.

Maka dengan canggung, Sakura tersenyum hingga mobil milik suaminya pergi meninggalkannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya, Sakura memandang ruangannya.

Dia menjadi dokter dengan susah payah, belajar dari pagi hingga pagi lagi agar bisa mendapat gelar dokter terbaik. Dan ketika semuanya tercapai, dia harus melepaskannya. Semua kerja kerasnya selama ini akan ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan suaminya dan dia tidak ingin membantahnya.

" _Berhentilah bekerja."_

" _A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin kamu berada di rumah dan menyambutku ketika aku pulang. Aku ingin suasana rumah ini hangat dengan kehadiranmu. Tapi jika kamu memang tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa."_

Sakura memandang ruangannya sekali lagi sebelum membuka jasnya. Jika ini memang yang terbaik, maka akan dia lakukan.

.

.

Sasuke memutar-mutar bolpointnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada sosok istri merah mudanya.

Apakah dirinya keterlaluan meminta Sakura untuk berhenti bekerja? Dirinya hanya ingin Sakura menyambutnya sepulang kerja, menjadi istri yang selalu ada untuk suaminya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki istri yang disibukan dengan pekerjaannya.

Dan ketika ponselnya bergetar, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun. Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku."_

.

Setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja, Sasuke selalu memanjakannya. Tak jarang suaminya pulang membawa cokelat atau strawberry shortcake kesukaannya. Sakura merasa seperti menjadi ratu di rumahnya.

Saat Sasuke pulang kerja, dirinya akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Berbagai makan malam sudah dihidangkan di meja makan. Tidak ada keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, semuanya dilakukannya karena dirinya menyukainya.

Namun, lama kelamaan dirinya menjadi bosan dengan rutinitas yang dilakukannya. Dan membaca buku adalah kesibukan baru untuknya. Sesekali dirinya datang ke kantor Sasuke untuk mengantarkan makan siang dan membawkan Sasuke obat maag. Karena dirinya tahu, Sasuke akan lupa dengan yang namanya makan jika berhubungan dengan urusan kantor.

Tak jarang, banyak karyawan di Uchiha corp yang iri dengan Sakura. Cantik, pintar dan lembut. Benar-benar tipikal istri idaman yang membuat iri.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setiap kali Sakura datang ke kantornya dengan membawa makan siang. Meski masakannya belum sempurna, namun apapun yang di masak Sakura akan terasa enak.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?"

Seperti saat ini, Sakura duduk manis di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya makan. Pipi gembil itu benar-benar menggemaskan ketika tersenyum seperti ini.

"Enak."

Sasuke mengunyah telur gulung buatan Sakura dalam sekali lahap. Rasanya asin dan nasinya terlalu lembek, namun semuanya terasa lezat ketika melihat senyuman bahagia itu. Senyuman yang selalu ingin dia lihat, bukan senyuman yang dilihatnya saat pertama mereka menikah dulu.

Senyuman untuk Akasuna Sasori.

Sasuke berjanji akan membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya dan sebuah ciuman di daratkan di puncak kepalanya. Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kantornya yang dibawa pulang. Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan buku yang dibacanya.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Kenapa belum tidur?" Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura dan memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal mereka.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin menunggu Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, aku belum mengantuk."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur."

Sakura menyamankan posisinya sebelum Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke mencium harum rambut Sakura sebelum jatuh terlelap. Dia baru menyadari betapa lelahnya dirinya.

Sedangkan Sakura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakasnya dan membacanya. Matanya menghangat dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Setelah dirinya bahagia, haruskah semuanya berakhir?

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan moodnya bekerja hari ini. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan firasat buruk menghampirinya. Sakura juga tidak menjawab teleponnya atau membalas pesannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu sekarang.

Dan ketika jam makan siang datang, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang juga.

Namun, belum sempat langkah kakinya meninggalkan ruangannya. Sebuah telepon diterimanya.

" _Sasuke, aku sudah berhasil menemukan gadis yang kamu cari. Pemain piano di Akita itu, Sakura Sonata."_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Itu suara Kakashi, asistennya!

"Katakan siapa dia, Kakashi."

" _Kamu akan terkejut mendengarnya. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Istrimu. Sakura Sonata adalah istrimu, Uchiha Sakura."_

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan Sakura. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari jika istrinya adalah Sakura Sonata. Jika dirinya menyadarinya dari awal, dia tidak perlu mencari sosok Sakura Sonata.

Karena ternyata, Sakura Sonata adalah istrinya. Cinta pertamanya adalah istrinya sendiri.

Itulah alasan mengapa ibunya menjodohkannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan sangat gigih untuk menikahkan mereka berdua. Karena ibunya tahu, bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dan ketika melihat rumahnya, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya secara sembarangan dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Dimana dirimu!"

Tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu. Rumahnya kosong.

Kemudian, onyxnya tertuju pada map yang diletakan di meja ruang keluarga. Dengan gusar dibukanya map berwarna pink itu dan onyxnya terbelalak lebar.

Surat perjanjian pernikahannya.

Surat yang dibuat bahwa mereka akan menjalani pernikahan selama satu tahun dan setelah itu mereka akan berpisah. Karena pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi dengan cinta.

Namun kini semuanya berbeda, selama satu tahun mampu menumbuhkan cinta yang selama ini tidak ada. Dan selama satu tahun itu dirinya melupakan perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Meski dirinya melupakan surat perjanjian itu, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ternyata istrinya mengingatnya dan mematuhi apa yang ada di surat perjanjian itu. Kini istrinya telah pergi entah kemana.

Saat akan diremasnya surat itu penuh amarah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas terjatuh. Dipungutnya kertas itu dan seketika onyxnya menghangat.

 _Dear, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Suamiku yang aku cintai, ah- sekarang kita bukan suami istri lagi. Aku pulang ke Akita sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati. Setelah satu tahun pernikahan kita, maka kita akan berpisah. Ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kita, tepat di hari ulang tahunku._

 _Kita sudah menjalani peran suami istri seperti yang kamu inginkan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih untuk perhatian dan segala yang mampu membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sebagai suamiku. Dan satu tahun pernikahan kita, mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu._

 _Tadinya aku pikir, jika dirimu adalah pria yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Tetapi setelah satu tahun hidup bersama, aku mulai menyukai pribadimu. Bahkan kamu berhasil membuatku melupakan Sasori dan jatuh cinta padamu._

 _Sebelum aku pergi tadi, aku sudah mencuci bajumu dan mensetrikanya, semuanya sudah rapi di lemarimu. Aku juga sudah menjemur selimut, pakai itu saat cuaca sedang dingin, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin. Aku juga sudah membuatkan beberapa set kunci karena kamu sering menghilangkannya. Aku juga memesan obat maag hingga enam bulan ke depan, jadi kamu tidak akan bingung ketika obatnya habis._

 _Aku juga telah menyiapkan pangsit untuk makan siang. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan forsir tubuhmu untuk terus bekerja. Jaga pola makanmu dan juga pola tidurmu._

 _Aku harus segera pergi, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Uchiha Sakura._

Sasuke meremas kertas yang dibacanya dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Dia bisa melihat sepiring pangsit di meja makan. Masakan yang paling enak yang bisa dibuat Sakura. Masakan yang pertama kali dia makan, masakan yang selalu dia sukai, masakan yang membuatnya selalu mengingat Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Otaknya dengan cepat berpikir. _Dengan apa Sakura pergi? kereta? Pesawat? Kapal?_

Tidak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura takut dengan ketinggian, sudah pasti istrinya itu naik kereta ke Akita.

 _Kumohon Sakura, jangan pergi._

.

.

"Aku sudah berada di kereta, Ino. Aku akan pulang ke Akita."

Sakura memeluk tasnya dan tangannya memegang ponsel miliknya. Kereta yang akan membawanya ke kampung halamannya akan segera berangkat. Dia akan meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke selama setahun ini.

" _Jadi, kamu benar-benar akan meninggalkannya? Hari itu hari ini ya?"_

Sakura meremas ponselnya dengan erat.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di depannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ino, nanti aku telepon lagi." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Pulang sekarang juga." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi? Ayo pulang."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari kereta. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

Sedangkan punggung tegap Sasuke bergetar. Dia bersyukur tidak terlambat datang ke stasiun, dia bersyukur tidak kehilangan Sakuranya. Air matanya tidak bisa terbendungkan.

 **oOo Piano oOo**

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Semuanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu adalah Sakura Sonata?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana.. kamu bisa tahu?"

Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya dan memandang Sakura. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Menyesapi seluruh perasaan yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya tidak berhasil menemukan Sakura. Betapa paniknya dirinya tadi, bahkan dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana." Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. "Sekarang yang terpenting, kamu ada disisiku sekarang."

Sekali lagi bibir mereka menyatu. Menutup malam panjang mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Emeraldnya memandang sisi tempat tidurnya dimana Sasuke tidur setelah pertarungan mereka semalam. Sakura akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke.

Memakai piyamanya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Emeraldnya mencari-cari sosok suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Terima kasih, aku akan bayar nanti."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon ketika mendengar suara istrinya. Sakura muncul dengan piyamanya dan mata yang menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Sudah bangun, _sleeping beauty?"_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan keheranan.

Dengan senyum tipis, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang keluarga. Dan emerald Sakura membulat tidak percaya.

"I-ini?"

"Hn. Itu piano untukmu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Ayo, mainkan piano itu."

Bagaikan anak kucing yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Sakura segera duduk di kursi dan menyentuh _tuts_ piano dengan lembut. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak memainkan piano.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu tahu alasan mengapa aku tidak bermain lagi sebagai Sakura Sonata?" tanya Sakura tanpa membalikan badannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orang tuaku berpisah saat aku masih kecil. Aku baru tahu alasan mereka berpisah, karena ayahku menikah lagi. Setelah Ayah mendapatkan karmanya, dia memohon untuk kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk bermain piano setelah orang tuaku berpisah. Aku masih memainkan pianoku hingga akhirnya, aku harus merelakan pianoku dijual untuk biaya sekolah. Aku harus mengubur cita-citaku menjadi seorang pianis dan memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter."

Sasuke menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyesapi aroma tubuh milik Sakura dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu bisa mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, Sakura."

 **oOo Piano oOo**

Jari jemari lentik itu menari diatas _tuts-tuts_ piano yang memukau. Beberapa lagu klasik seperti _Fur Elise_ dimainkan dengan indah. Beberapa penonton yang hadir bahkan tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Uchiha Sakura menggelar konser pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun vakum sebagai Sakura Sonata. Orang-orang menyambut konser ini dengan hangat, bahkan gedung konser penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menikmati permainan piano milik Sakura.

Lagu _Can Can_ dimainkan Sakura dan tepuk tangan terdengar riuh. Sakura yang mengenakan gaun putih tersenyum hangat dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika warga Tokyo akan mengapresiasinya seperti ini.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang mendudukan dirinya di ruang gantinya tersenyum ketika Ino memeluknya.

"Itu tadi, bagus sekali."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya.

"Melihatmu hamil membuatku ingin segera memiliki anak," keluh Ino.

Sakura menggulum senyumnya. Sebulan setelah suaminya membelikannya piano, dirinya mengalami muntah hebat. Dengan panik Sasuke membawanya ke dokter dan betapa bahagianya mereka ketika dinyatakan akan menjadi calon orang tua.

Meski sedang hamil, Sakura tetap menjalani latihannya dan menggelar konser perdananya. Tentu saja dengan bayi berusia empat bulan di dalam rahimnya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu." Ino mencubit pipi Sakura. "Dia tidak datang ya?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini penampilan perdanaku, tetapi dia tidak datang dan lebih mementingkan rapatnya dari pada aku!"

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Entah mengapa, semenjak hamil Sakura menjadi manja seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggu di parkiran. Jangan sampai terlambat, bibi Mikoto membuat pesta besar di kediaman Uchiha untukmu."

"Ya."

Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ini adalah konser perdananya dan suaminya tidak datang dengan alasan ada rapat yang penting. Apakah rapatnya lebih penting dari pada dirinya?

Padahal Sasuke selalu menemaninya ketika berlatih. Suaminya itu tidak pernah absen menemaninya latihan. Tetapi saat konser perdananya, suaminya tidak hadir dan mementingkan rapatnya.

"Permisi, nona." Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu. "Saya petugas pos ingin mengantarkan bunga dari fans anda."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Masuk saja." Sakura memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tidak memperhatikan tukang pos yang datang. "Letakan saja di meja itu, saya mau harus segera pergi."

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan rasanya emeraldnya ingin keluar. Disana, suaminya berdiri membawa rangkaian bunga mawar yang besar.

"Sasuke.. kun.."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Hn."

Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk suaminya dan membuat rangkaian bunga yang dibawa Sasuke jatuh. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks.. kamu tega, Sasuke-kun. Katanya.. kamu ada rapat." Sakura tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku tentu tidak ingin melewatkan semua ini."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya basah dengan air matanya. Tangan besar milik Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi istrinya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku melihat semuanya, kamu sangat mengagumkan."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir itu dengan lembut. Menyesapi rasa manis yang ada di bibir milik istrinya.

Kecupan itu menutup kisah mereka dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Otanjobi Omedetou Yoriko Yokochidan! Fictnya udah jadi nih :3 semoga kado yang jelek ini bisa menghibur yaaa.. sengaja gak bikin rated M, ntar kamu bisa dewasa sebelum waktunya :3**

 **Oke, alur ini emang kecepetan. Sebenarnya ini garis besar dari Fict Anniversary.. jadi semuanya nanti dijelasin lagi di fict Anniversary itu..**

 **Untuk Fict yang terbengkalai, maap banget gabisa publish dalam waktu dekat.. ada yang baca Tomodachi, dimana Neji bawa jadwal berisi jadwal ujian? Nah, itu jadwal real Saku. Jadi 3 minggu ini diisi sama ujian.. :3**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari Author.. sampai ketemu di fict yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
